nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type 2.0 Is Here!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 04/28/15 05:17PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' = Nitro Type 2.0 Is Here! = 'It's Finally Here!' After countless months of endless days of writing unfathomable amounts of code, we have officially launched Nitro Type 2.0! So lets dig into some of our new toys! 'New Race Track' The race track has been entirely re-written in HTML5, so we no longer require flash! This is awesome for many reasons. First off, you can now race on your phone or tablet, which is surprisingly fun. Second, this allows us to push out new features and bug fixes instantly, rather than having to compile a huge external flash track, import it in, etc. Lastly, the new track now allows us to create special events whenever we want! So you can expect fun track changes to celebrate various holidays, events, and other silliness we come up with. Now since we have moved to such a new technology, we had to drop support for Internet Explorer 8 and 9, with us phasing out 10 in the not too distant future. Luckily, thats only a tiny percent of racers, and you can all upgrade to a better browser like Google Chrome for free! 'New Achievements Page' Along with the new race track, is a greatly improved Achievements page. It is now much easier to view your progress in each section, and keep track of your achievements. In a future update, we will also be adding the ability to view the achievements you are closest to finishing. 'Bug Fixers, Unite!' Thanks to those of you who sent in detailed bug reports, we're happy to say that the new site is finally running smoother than the old site! Less errors, less race DQs, less problems all around. Those of you who went above and beyond in your bug testing/reporting, and those of you who discovered security bugs will be getting custom titles for being so awesome. Probably in the next week or two. 'Gold Member Bonus Cash' As many of you may have noticed, the gold member discount on cars has now been removed. Instead, you now earn 20% more per race! We feel this is much more in line with our long term goals for increasing the number of items/cars/skins/animations you can purchase. But wait! All current gold members have had their cash increased by 20% (this was a one time thing NTCorndog did yesterday) to make up for the change! 'Remaining Bugs' We are still looking into a few harder to reproduce bugs, and still need your help. If you are having any problems, the first thing you should do is take a screenshot! Don't know how to take a screenshot? Go here: http://www.take-a-screenshot.org/ Second, and most importantly, if you can reproduce the bug, we need more detailed information from your browser's console. To do this, open your browsers Developer Console. F12 in Internet Explorer, Ctrl+Shift+J in Windows Chrome, Cmd+Option+J in Mac Chrome, Cmd+Opt+C in Mac Safari, and if you're using Safari on Windows, please stop. After you have opened your developer console, go back and reproduce the bug. If we are lucky, you will get a bunch of red angry text in there. Please send us all that angry text! Go ahead and just copy and paste it here in the blog, or email me directly at travis@nitrotype.com 'Looking Ahead: Teams 2.0' Now that Nitro Type is updated to 2.0, it's time we made Teams join in on the fun! Coming Soon™ you will have more ways to communicate with your team members, the ability to send your team mates and friends cash, leaders will have the ability to appoint other members as officers, and last but not least, a way to invite others into your team! As always, we will do our best to keep you all updated on the progress, and extra cool features we have planned (like Teams 3.0: Clash of Teams). Happy Racing! Category:News Posts Category:2015 News Posts